Planet Towara
|world = Far-Flung - Starlight Heroes |theme = Fortress |common enemies = Burning Leo, Chilly, Gim, Glunk, Gordo, Jammerjab, Parasol, Parasol Waddle Dee, Shield Guard, Sir Kibble, Waddle Dee |mini-boss = Mr. Frosty}} Planet Towara is a planet stage that appears in Kirby Star Allies. It is the fifth main planet found in the final world, Far-Flung - Starlight Heroes. Completing this stage unlocks Gabbel Moon, where Kracko and Twin Kracko are fought. The main gimmicks involve moving platforms and pipes gushing with water. There is no Big Switch in this stage - only the Rare Picture Piece. Stage Overview In the first room, the player starts by climbing up some steps, before encountering a Burning Leo. They then take a Cannon to the next level, where they once again climb some steps and find another Burning Leo. There is also some grass which can be burned for some Point Stars. After hitting a Switch, the player then encounters a Shield Guard with a blizzard shield. After climbing up a platform, the player must then hit another Switch, opening the path towards three more Shield Guards, all with blizzard shields. As the player climbs up these platforms there is also more grass to burn. After entering the Cannon on the left, the player is greeted with a fight against Mr Frosty - the grass surrounding him can be burned for some food. After beating him, the player proceeds right and up some platforms to face four more Shield Guards - two with sizzle shields and two with blizzard shields. After climbing up the platforms they lie on, the player enters a Door. Beneath the Door is a Picture Piece. In the second room, the player is on a large platform, whilst the ceiling above moves. First, it reveals an opening in the middle (with a Point Star) before the large platform the player is standing on crashes into the ceiling. This pattern repeats again, this time with two openings - one on the left, with a Glunk, and a smaller opening on the right, with a single Picture Piece. Finally, the pattern repeats again, this time with the correct opening revealing itself in the middle moments before the floor hits the ceiling. This contains a Door to the next room. In the next room, like in Reef Resort, there are some pipes gushing with water - this can be frozen to reveal the objects behind it. The first pipe has a Gordo and Point Star behind it. Continuing right, the player encounters a Jammerjab and Chilly on some stairs. The player then travels down a ladder; next to the ladder is another pipe - this time, it hides a Red Point Star and a Gordo (which must be jumped over). Next, there are a few more stairs, with a Burning Leo, some burnable grass and a Shield Guard (with a blizzard shield). Next, there are two pipes; behind the left pipe is a Door obscured by grass, although behind the right pipe is a moving Gordo. In this Door is a puzzle, with a fuse, pipe and some dynamite, along with a Chilly and Burning Leo. The player must freeze the pipe with a Blizzard Staff, and then obtain a Sizzle Staff to set the nearby fuse on fire. This should detonate the dynamite to reveal some Red Point Stars and 3 Picture Pieces. Leaving this room via the Door and progressing onward, the player encounters a Chilly, Gim and Shield Guard (with a blizzard shield) on some stairs. Finally, there are three pipes - behind the first is a Glunk and some food inside a block. Behind the second is a Burning Leo and 1-Up inside a block. Between this and the next pipe lie the Door to progress onwards; if the player chooses, they can freeze the last pipe to reveal a Shield Guard (with a blizzard shield), who hides a Chest containing 2 Green Point Stars and a Picture Piece. The fourth room is similar to the second. To start, the center portion of the floor is raised slightly; the ceiling then shifts such that the player must run left and stand beneath a Point Star to survive when the floor smashes into the ceiling. Next, the left and right portions of the floor rise, and the ceiling shifts such that the left portion spells death, and the right portion (hinted at with some Point Stars) spells survival. Finally, the middle, far left and far right portions of the floor rise, and the ceiling shifts to reveal that nowhere is safe until the correct path is revealed just seconds before the floor hits the ceiling. This is on the left (with some Point Stars), although the brave may attempt to get the Picture Piece stranded in the middle of the room. The Door to the final room then appears. In the final room, the only way is up - as the floor is rising like an elevator, bringing all the platforms up along with it! On the floor is a single Burning Leo. The player then must avoid the platform on the left and climb to find a Parasol Waddle Dee and Point Star on this platform. Climbing further reveals two platforms - a small one on the left, and a larger one on the right, with a Sir Kibble and Energy Drink. Continuing upwards past a central block, the player finds two more platforms like before - on the left, a Picture Piece; the right, a Burning Leo. Climbing past the Burning Leo, there is a large platform which extends from the left - on this lie two Shield Guards - one with a sizzle shield and one with a blizzard shield. Finally, on a platform above and to the right lie another Shield Guard, this time with a blizzard shield, who hides the Rare Picture Piece for the level. After all this, the player encounters a small opening in the middle of the room - however, as soon as the rising platform reaches it, it begins to close! The player must quickly fly through it to find the Door to clear the stage; along the way are a few Point Stars. Physical Appearance Planet Towara and its moon, Gabbel Moon, both take place in a ruined, fortified tower with a purple and blue sky. There are candles lit with blue fire, and there are many protruding towers in background with circular gate-like structures. The ground is made of purple and white stone, although metal plates are attached to the ground all throughout the stage, suggesting the planet has been slightly industrialised. It appears the stage takes place quite high up as there are cliffs visible in the foreground. Copy Abilities Rare Picture Piece Etymology Towara comes from "tower," referencing the area's fortified environment. Trivia * The new composer for Kirby Star Allies, Yuuta Ogasawara, composed the song for the stage, along with Planet Earthfall, the sub-games, and the Kirby Dance. Gallery KSAPlanetTowara1.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSAPlanetTowara2.png|Kirby presses a switch, causing the walls to shift. KSAPlanetTowara4.png|Fire Kirby fights Mr. Frosty. KSAPlanetTowara5.png|Kirby and Chilly run to avoid being crushed against the ceiling. KSAPlanetTowara6.png|Staff Kirby freezes a waterfall with the Blizzard element. KSAPlanetTowara7.png|Kirby finds a hidden group of Picture Pieces and Point Stars. KSAPlanetTowara8.png|Kirby again runs towards an opening to avoid being crushed against the ceiling. KSAPlanetTowara9.png|Kirby collects the Rare Picture Piece of the stage. Category:Levels in Kirby Star Allies Category:Planets Category:Castle Category:Towers Category:Levels